Optoelectronic components comprising a housing and a covering structure arranged at the housing are known. The housing can be produced, for example, by a molding method and accommodates an optoelectronic semiconductor chip, for example, a light emitting diode chip. The covering structure can be arranged on the housing by a molding method or a metering method, for example, and covers the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. Depending on the materials used for the housing and the covering structure, only low adhesion between the housing and the covering structure arises, which can lead to undesired delamination of the covering structure from the housing.